Jumpstar HPF Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide The Jumpstar Hyperspace Pursuit Fighter is a sleet ship with dual engines flanking a central cockpit and a pair of retractable sensor arrays that span between the engines, arcing over and under them. The fighter's primary duty is to pursue fleeing ships through Hyperspace, making it popular among military organizations and law enforcement agencies that must track fleeing targets regularly. In addition to its sophisticated sensors and exceptional Hyperdrive, the Jumpstar is also an excellent pursuit fighter. Though not quite as fast as the best interceptors, the ship performs well against other topline fighters. Jumpstars successfully track targets by one of two methods. The most reliable way is to tag a target with an S-thread or other Hyperspace tracking device, usually fired from the attacking fighter via a Marker Missile. While large Starships such as Capital Ships or freighters are easy to tag, fighters, shuttles, and other small craft are more difficult to hit. The second method is less reliable, as it depends on the fighter's own sensor array and navigational computer to analyze a fleeing ship's departure vector, engine output, and other data that might tip off its final destination. Often such calculations must be made with great speed, and the pilot must make some educated guesses and assumptions when presented with a list of possible destinations. Plotting Hyperspace jumps at great speed is always a risky business. To trace a fleeing Starship with a tracking device attached, the Pilot must make a DC 15 Use Computer check. To track a Starship without a homing beacon, the Jumpstar (Or another Jumpstar) must have observed the ship's departure into Hyperspace, and the Pilot must make a DC 25 Use Computer check (With a -2 penalty for each Range increment beyond Short in Starship Scale). In either case, the Pilot adds the ship's Intelligence modifier to the roll. After this roll is made, the Pilot must still make a standard Astrogate check to initiative the pursuit. Jumpstar HPF Starfighter Statistics (CL 9) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +7; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 24; +7 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 100; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating 15 (Regenerating Shields); Damage Threshold: 44 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 5 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1200 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +8 (See Below) Ranged: Marker Missile +8 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +31 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 39, Dexterity: 22, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +7, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +7, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 70 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 8 Marker Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 1, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: 275,000 (125,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +8 (+3 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Marker Missile (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +8, Damage: (Target vessel tagged, see above) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters